pretty_little_liars_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki Black
Full Name: Kiki Laila Black Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthday: January 7, 1998 Birthplace: '''Temlock, Minnesota '''Appearance: Kiki is described as very pretty and a natural beauty. She has dark brown hair, she doesn´t like to put it down so she holds it up in a ponytail or bun most of the time, and for formal occasions. She is thin with almost no muscles. She has greyish-blue eyes and red cheeks. She is 5´7, somewhat tall for her age and gender. Sexuality: Homosexual 'Personality: '''Kiki is very quiet and reserved. She likes to be with friends, but at the same time, she is very shy towards strangers and sometimes even her own friends. She quickly grows lonely. Kiki is very responsible and thinks before her actions, and she takes a role of a big sister to her friends. She doesn´t like to drink or to party, but she does it to be social with others. Kiki is very self-conscious and always thinks about what everyone are thinking about her when she´s not listening. She is very emotional and when angered, can get so furious you wish you could sink down into hell instead of meeting her. Kiki is a real girly girl, both in her interests and her couture. '''Talents: '''Kiki is a talented photographer, and taking photos is her biggest passion. She is very good at it and posts every photo she takes on her blog. She is also very good at writing, though she does not give herself enough credit for it herself. '''Family: '''A lone mother, and a five year old sister. '''Backstory: '''Kiki was born in a town with about seven thousand citizens in Minnesota, Temlock. When she was little, her parents were living together, but when she was in 5th grade (ten years) they split up, rather violently too. Her father beat her mother several times, before she got the divorce in and they split. Due to her father´s violent tendencies, Kiki stayed with her mother in Temlock. Kiki was emotionally damaged by her parents break-up, and she became men and violent herself. She started to bully a girl in her class, Connie, because she was a foster child. All her friends left Kiki´s side when they saw how gruesome she was, but nobody interfered in Kiki´s bullying of Connie. Sometimes, she would even hit Connie, or slap or kick her until she got bruises. But it didn´t sting as much as the remarks and laughs she pulled against Connie. When Kiki started in 7th grade, the teachers finally contacted Kiki´s mother and Connie´s parents, but the damage ws done. Later that school year, around Christmas, Connie ws found in her own home, in the bathtub, having committed suicide from all the bullying of Kiki. Finally, it struck her how horrible she had been and the crime she had committed. Even though she knew she wouldn´t go to jail or ever be trailed in a court for it, she had killed Connie. Now Kiki was the one who was being bullied and hated, because everyone in her class knew what she had done and they were punishing her for it. In the end, when two girls in her class kidnapped her after school and beat her down for it, her mother made the decition that they would move away from Temlock and find somewhere to start again. They moved into Rosewood, after Kiki´s mother had spent a few months scraping enough money to move there. '''Secrets: ' *She tormented and bullied a girl to the point where she committed suicide when she was in 5th-7th grade. *She is gay, something she doesn´t want anyone to find out. Category:Approved Category:PumPumPumpkin :3's Characters